How to lose my eternity
by Nicole Lavigne de Kaulitz
Summary: Jasper se marcha y deja a Alice sin explicasiones. lo encuentra con otra famia y no le dan explicaciones de nada.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola doc.  
__Hola Alice, cuéntame que te pasa_  
_mmm...bueno un año atrás Jasper me dejo _  
_Después?_  
_No, no mmm... no seguiré me iré de aquí!_  
El doc que no me acordaba su nombre me sujeta fuertemente la mano y tiro de ella para que me quede; y me senté ,... No quería contarle lo que me había pasado  
_Lo que paso fue que ...baje al living el no estaba  
y tampoco En nuestra habitación, entonces me desespere  
y le pregunté a Edwardque si había visto a Jazz y el dijo  
_ No, ah no, si, si lo vi creo que se fue al aeropuerto_  
_No sabes por que?_  
y me dice que no, que no lo sabia.  
_Y entonces me fui en mi Porshe amarillo tan apurada que ya parecía que había recorrido todo el mundo en 5 minutos_  
_Y después que paso, ¿te pusieron alguna multa?_  
se nota no que no sabe que so un Vampiro (lo digo en mis pensamientos mientras le sonreía)y le digo  
_No nadie me vio, o eso es lo que pareció, hasta


	2. Chapter 2

_Jazz! Te encontré _ grité  
_Hola amor ¿como te enteraste que vine al aeropuerto?_  
_¡Me dijo Edward! , así que ¿por que viniste ?_  
_No puedo Alice, tengo que irme _  
_¿Adonde?_  
_No te entiendo ¿que estas diciendo Jazz? Me estas tratando de decir que te vas _  
_No, no es eso Alice es que... no podemos seguir juntos_  
_No Jazz , no! No te vallas , te necesito demasiado sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido_  
_Lo lamento Alice pero tendré que dejarte , es difícil de explicar y tendría que perder el avión y mucho tiempo necesito para explicar_  
_Jazz , hay tiempo para que me expliques, puedes explicar hay mucho tiempo_  
_Alice , adiós te amo (L)_  
(llorando exageradamente)Nooooo! No te vallas hay demasiado tiempo para explicaciones_  
_Adiós alice! Nunca me olvides..._  
_Nunca te olvidare,pero necesito una explicación!_  
El doc mirando su reloj dice _Alice ya es hora de irte , Tu padre el te pasaría a buscar así que ve preparando lo que sacaste de tu bolso_  
_adiós doc_  
_Adiós_ y se escucha piiippiip tipo una bocina y dijo el doc que era Carlisle,  
así que me fui el me acompaño hasta la puerta así que para no quedar mal dije  
_Hola papi!!!_  
_Hola hija_ me dijo reboliando los ojos medio confundido  
_Te extrañe_ le dije abrasándolo


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**En el viaje [dentro del Mercedes de Carlisle] el me miraba tipo que con cara de preocupado no se que pensaba no soy como Edward de lee , mirándolo de reojo pregunto  
_¿Te pasa algo Carlisle?_  
_nom....no...n...n... no , ¿por?_ parecía unos pocos nervioso por mi tonta pregunta  
_no , nada digo por tu forma de mirar_A mi me paresia que me miraba de esa manera por lo de papi bueh!... lo dije por que estaba el doc si no diría hola Carlisle! ; Carlisle denuevo mirándome preocupado me dice  
_¿Que harás al llegar ah casa?_ es raro que Carlisle pregunte eso por que todo el mundo sabe que yo después de ir a terapia siempre voy de compras ¡es muy obvio! Asi que le respondo  
_Pues...¡ir de compras!_ ¿estaría preocupado? Por las preguntas que suerte que va rápido con el Mercedes por que ¡ya quería llegar!  
_¡Llegamos!_ dice Carlisle un poco emocionadoLlegamos que suerte subiré a cambiarme y me iré en el Porshe... subiendo por las escaleras Rosalie pregunta _¿Vas de shopping?_  
_Si , ¿quieres ir?_ _Bueno ,algo de compras no me aria nada mal_  
_Okay! Ahora bajo subo a cambiarme_  
_Okay! Te espero_ Fue raro que quiera ir de shopping conmigo poro bueno siempre hay una primera vez .  
Me pondré unos tacos en punta de aguja plateados con un chuppin gris y una remera negra con un tapado blanco marfil tipo detective ¡con mi dulce collar de los Cullen! ah y un bolso pequeño color azul marinono , no me imagino por que Rosalie querrá ir de compras.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4  
_¿Vamos en el Porshe?_ le pregunto a Rosalie y me dijo  
_No , con el BMW_  
_Okay! No hay problema, y llevo muchas tarjetas y dinero_  
_Si, si pero eso no tiene importancia , te enteraras cuando llegues_  
_Bueno_ que raro ir al shopping sin comprar jap eso no tiene sentido no podría yo ir al shopping y no comprar. Llegando al shopping ,ya en la entrada, bajamos del vehiculo y entramos vamos y nos sentamos en una banca frente a la tienda favorita de Jasper y le digo un poco desesperada_que ... que ... como que pasa aquí ¿por que a este lugar? no lo comprendo _y me dice agarrándome las manos  
_Tranquilízate Alice, yo no te traje aquí para sufrir_ yo mirando por todos lados imaginando que Jasper vendría y justo la escucho susurrar .  
_bueno talvez un poco_ y justo me viene una visión de Jasper besando a otra mujer y me quedo paralizada y me largo a llorar y le digo a Rosalie  
_Por que , por que me haces sufrir de esa manera!!_y me dice :  
_Recuerdas en aquel tiempo , el año pasado ¿en el que eso sucedió?_ yo ya estaba enloqueciendo no sabia en que pensar parecía que estaba inundando todo el lugary le digo  
_Si , como podría olvidarlo_  
_Pues la cosa es que ... yo soy la única a quien se lo contó_Ella lo sabia , ella sabia por que Jasper se fue aquel día en ese avión yo ya no sabia en que pensar.  
_Te contare ; El 2 de abril de 2008 Jasper a las 4:00 am empezó a hacer ruido tipo de estar con un valija o algo así , raro en Jasper y común en ti _ Cierto , es raro en el pero en mi no por la ropa y otras cosas mas.  
_Asi que le pregunto que haces hermanito? Y el me dice empacandoy yo le digo ¿por que? Cosa mía , dice Jazz_ Ho dios no me imaginaba que iba a pasar esto mi entras pienso en esto Rosalie sigue contándome.  
_Que estas tramando Jasper le pregunto para saber detalles y me dice siéntate ;yo todo este tiempo que estuve pasando con Alice no le fui sincero me dice el y yo le respondo que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando por que ...  
_Y ella contaba y contaba y yo estaba desesperaba por lo que vi dios me quería matar.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Rosalie platicaba sobre lo sucedido yo me acongojaba  
de dolor por que mi Jazz estaba saliendo con otra, no lo podía  
creerpor que quería saber por lo menos un POR QUE!  
¿ será por la altura acaso ? ¿O por el cabello?  
Es que en este maldito mundo¿no se puede vivir en paz?  
_Alice , Hey alice! ¿estas prestándome atención?_ sentí que me moría de nuevo cuando me grito de esa manera ho , que susto!  
_Si , si...si! demasiado_ estaba pensando y ella se pensaba que estaba loca.  
_Te contare... Jasper me contó sobre como conoció a esa chica_  
**CUENTA JASPER:  
**La conocí un día de aquellos en los que Alice y yo no trepábamos a los árboles  
de los de 30 metros ,en las copas de ellos, ella se agarraba toda de mi cuerpo, tipo abrasándome,y se pegaba contra mi y nos abrasábamos mutuamente y besándonos  
[muy entretenidos] jeje ,de repente escucho un sonido tan ensordecedor que casi  
mis tímpanos estallany le dije a Alice  
_Boy a bajar , espérame!  
_No, no te espero, bajo contigo_ me dice Alice con una voz tan dulce que por ella  
podría llegar a matar.Y ella bajo conmigo , corrimos esa figura con un sonido tan  
ensordecedor asta la punta de un precipicio.  
_Quien eres?_ dice Alice un poco miedosa escondiéndose detrás de mi yo la protegía y hasta le hice caballito.  
_Jesebell, Jesebell ese es mi nombre sabia que estarían aquí, estoy de caza y vos_  
Wow , wow que hermosa mujer era alta cabello largo un color matiz rojo onduladocon barias mechas rubias con una figura por la que muchos hombres matarían por tenerestaba vestida de un rojo carmín con un abrigo de piel de chinchilla ¡como resaltaba!tenia sus ojos negros ahí ya lo sabia , estaba de caza como lo había dicho¿Vera el futuro como Alice? Si es eso creo que Alice estaría demasiado celosa_Ves el futuro , como puede , yo también te vi_ ella , Alice, estaba agonizando era el fin del mundo para ella era demasiado parecida a ella , solo que era alta ,pelo largo y ondulado_Si , yo también te ví duende , adiós me voy _  
_Ah , amí no , duende nada ,nada ,nada yo solo soy baja_  
Era una verdadera batalla así que alice le quebró la pierna y ella reacciono y le dobló  
las muñecas y nos fuimos a casa va , yo la lleve a casa .  
[digamos que la tuve que llevar colgando de mi cuerpo]corriendo lo mas rápido que pude  
y llame a Carlisle grite  
_Carlisle!,Alice se doblo las muñecas  
_Ya vine Jasper ,mientras la curo cuenta_  
Yo estaba desesperado , y el medio tranquilo ella también como yo desesperada.


	6. Chapter 6

El, me miraba intensamente con esas muecas de sorprendido que nunca había visto  
Y ella...  
Ella era exactamente como me la describió Rosalie:  
Alta, pelo largo y se ve que sus ojos eran rojos sangre, Jasper no la acostumbro  
[O eso paréese] Esta vez no estaba como la primera vez esa vez...  
Estaba con unos pantalones sport y una remera desalineada blanca, Que horror,  
Y estaba descalza; Ella me miraba en forma desagradable tipo diciéndome...  
Tu! ¿Quieres pelear por el?  
Esa mueca no la comprendía así que mire y la analicé e, estaba cubierta de sangre,  
Ya habían cazado y se estaban volviendo a casa  
Tenia cara de drogadicta y de alcohólica, su voz era ronca... nada fina.  
Yo les devolví la mirada rígida como ellos a mi y Jesebell dice  
_Jasper, vamos!_Dijo esa fea patas largas_  
_Okay! Pero solo dame un minuto _ le dijo mientras yo a ella la miraba con mis muecas preferidas.  
_Déjanos solos Jesebell _Le dije con cara de picara mientras ella se sacudía medio muy enojada  
mascando su pelo.  
_Okay! iré por María_ dijo con cara de interesante y con voz de, de...no lo se pero no me agrada.  
_¿Maria sigues viéndote con ella?_O sea ¿Maria? Ase tiempo que ellos no se veía pero...  
_No, Alice no es quien tu piensas, es..._  
_Papi, papi!_se hoyo una voz de una niña gritando , se aproximo hacia nosotros y tomo de la  
mano a Jasper y Jesebell.  
Tenia el pelo rojizo rizado y , al igual que su madre , traía hojas mezcladas en el .Podría jurar  
que era una niña inmortal ,ya que tenia la tez blanca y unos brillantes ojos rojos, pero... acaso los  
Vulturi ¿no habían terminado con ellos antes de que convirtieran a Carlisle?

_Ella es... ella es_ musité nerviosa totalmente confundida  
**CAP6**  
Waw !  
¿Cómo Rosalie recordaba todo tal cuál lo dijo mi Jazz?  
no lo se , capas tiene bastante memoria , ¿no?  
Cuando Rosalie termino de hablar me fui tan rápido como pude al BMW de Rosalie  
Agarre mi valija y me vestí allí, no resistía más, estuve 2 horas con la misma ropa,  
¡Por dios! Y me Salí disparando con el automóvil de Rosalie hasta llegar a casa  
me monte en el PORSHE y fuí en busca de Jasper.  
Y llegué a Raleight, C.N.

Hacía mucho frío; nevaba. El suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca.

Encontré una cabaña donde me iba a hospedar mientras tanto.

Me bañé, ya que no podía resistir más; y claro, me cambié nuevamente de ropa. Y luego, salí de caza. ¡Estaba muerta de sed!

Y en eso, veo a Jezebell en el bosque, el lugar donde había ido de caza. Luego,  
en un instante, veo a Jazz a su lado. Él también me vio. Y de pronto, corrí hacia él..  
Y Jesebell corrió con Jazz muy rápidamente intentando escapar de mí. No lo podía  
creer. ¡Estaba escapando! Pero claro, yo los perseguí; y en algún momento _tenían _  
que parar**. **Y lo hicieron, pararon. Yo los miré confundida. Y Jazz me miró sorprendido  
a mí. Y dijo:  
_Que..qu..que.. ¡¿qué haces aquí Alice!?_

_Te estuve buscando, Jasper._

_He estado muy preocupada_ y confundida –dije.

_¿Quién te ha dicho... eh... cómo? No lo comprendo._

_Rose me lo contó todo_ Estoy sorprendida ¡¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?!_

_Jasper,. Tú...¡¡ no eres así!!-dije preocupada, llorando desesperadamente_

_No sé cómo explicarte... Alice.-dijo sin palabras-.  
_Si tu no lo sabes explicar entonces tu explícamelo-Le dije a Jesebell apuntándola con el dedo como clavándoselo _y desde ese momento me dirigí a ella  
_Tu!,tu eres la maldita perra que rompió nuestra relación , Tu eres culpable de cortar esa lazo tan gruesa que teníamos entre nosotros [...]


	7. Chapter 7

El, me miraba intensamente con esas muecas de sorprendido que nunca había visto  
Y ella...  
Ella era exactamente como me la describió Rosalie:  
Alta, pelo largo y se ve que sus ojos eran rojos sangre, Jasper no la acostumbro  
[O eso paréese] Esta vez no estaba como la primera vez esa vez...  
Estaba con unos pantalones sport y una remera desalineada blanca, Que horror,  
Y estaba descalza; Ella me miraba en forma desagradable tipo diciéndome...  
Tu! ¿Quieres pelear por el?  
Esa mueca no la comprendía así que mire y la analicé e, estaba cubierta de sangre,  
Ya habían cazado y se estaban volviendo a casa  
Tenia cara de drogadicta y de alcohólica, su voz era ronca... nada fina.  
Yo les devolví la mirada rígida como ellos a mi y Jesebell dice  
_Jasper, vamos!_Dijo esa fea patas largas_  
_Okay! Pero solo dame un minuto _ le dijo mientras yo a ella la miraba con mis muecas preferidas.  
_Déjanos solos Jesebell _Le dije con cara de picara mientras ella se sacudía medio muy enojada  
mascando su pelo.  
_Okay! iré por María_ dijo con cara de interesante y con voz de, de...no lo se pero no me agrada.  
_¿Maria sigues viéndote con ella?_O sea ¿Maria? Ase tiempo que ellos no se veía pero...  
_No, Alice no es quien tu piensas, es..._  
_Papi, papi!_se hoyo una voz de una niña gritando , se aproximo hacia nosotros y tomo de la  
mano a Jasper y Jesebell.  
Tenia el pelo rojizo rizado y , al igual que su madre , traía hojas mezcladas en el .Podría jurar  
que era una niña inmortal ,ya que tenia la tez blanca y unos brillantes ojos rojos, pero... acaso los  
Vulturi ¿no habían terminado con ellos antes de que convirtieran a Carlisle?

_Ella es... ella es_ musité nerviosa totalmente confundida  
_Maria, nuestra hija _ dijo Jesebell de manera cínica  
_Pero es...

_Una niña inmortal_ contesto Jesebell con un leve asentimiento

_Es tu hija?_ pregunte mirando a Jasper, note como Maria también lo miraba esperando su respuesta .  
_Técnicamente _ respondió  
_Pero es o no hez _interrogué nuevamente  
_Quien es ella papi?_Pregunto la niña de los rizos rojizos tirándole de la camiseta a Jasper.  
_Ella es Alice Cullen, una amiga intima  
_Espera por allí con tu madre querida,_ Le digo a María, la niña de los rizos.  
_ ¿como que amiga? soy tu mujer Jasper, ¿que le dices a la niña?_Dios , como es tan cruel de  
decirle eso a su hija , ¿es inconciente?.  
_Alice, yo te sigo amando pero me tuve que venir por que Jesebell tenia que convertir a Maria;  
Y por cierto Maria no es mi hija es la hija de Jesebell pero ella no puso soportar y  
mató a su esposo_ Susurro Jasper sobre ellas.

_ ¿La niña hace algo interesante, así tipo leer mentes ?_que pregunta mas... no se .  
_Tiene un escudo, al igual que Bella, los Vulturi no pudieron oponerse.  
_Adiós Jasper_ Le digo mientras lentamente me acerco para besar brevemente sus labios.


	8. Chapter 8

Ella me mirava, no dejava de mirarme. La niña de los rizos era- era perfecta, como una muñeca que nunca creseria; seria horrible saver que nunca creceras, solo con 11 años(supongo) si es que la madre se lo dice.  
- Espera! no te ballas- grito la muñeca, desesperada, desconsertada, corrio hacia mi y yo di media vuelta, ella salto a mis brasos y me abrazo.  
- Quiero que te quedes aqui conmigo, con mi madre y mi padre -Dijo la niña encantada.  
- Esta bien, me quedo pero tengo algo aqui que no es solo para emergencias -  
- Que es que es? -  
- Una tarjeta de credito -


End file.
